fairytailroleplayersfandomcom-20200214-history
Agape's Curse ( Original Magic )
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Description Agape's Curse is a Curse power that gives Duela the white the ability to Heal virtually any condition , Even death. This curse power was bestowed upon Duela when she insisted upon researching the nature and physics of love, Which offended the goddess of love Agape. This Curse Power is Supplemental in nature and exudes a White Aura when it is activated. This magic doesn't have ANY offensive capabilities what so ever, Though the Immortality and Agelessness that comes with the curse can be counted as a defensive mechanism. This curse is also Light in nature, Unlike Zeref's Contradictory curse which is dark in nature. Those who are given this curse are unable to feel love or any variation of the emotion, For every person they heal they are unable to form an attachment to them. Spells Energy Restoration - Is a basic spell in Agape's curse , When this spell is activated it allows The caster to restore a target of their choosing's natural energy level's by eliminating the Lactic acid that creates fatigue. Magic Energy Restoration - Is a basic spell that allows the caster to restore a Target of their own choosing's magic energy levels thus restoring them to full magic power. Healing Aura - Is a passive aspect of Agape's curse. When this is active a white aura surrounds the caster and slowly starts to envelope the immediate area around the caster (Effective range of one mile.) This aura heals all physical wounds of everyone it touches, Though it is incapable of restoring Natural energy , Magic energy or resurrect the dead. Immune Charge - is an advanced technique in Agape's curse that allows the caster to cure any disease that the caster chooses. This spell has been proven to cure even Magic Deficiency Disorder. Pain Cessation ''' - Is an advanced technique that allows the caster to make a target of their choosing completely immune to pain. '''Blight Cure - Is an advanced technique that allows the caster to completely restore any and all of the five senses. Restore Life - Is an advanced technique that allows the caster to completely restore the life of a Deceased mage of their choosing , So long as they don't exceed the 100 year time requirement. Restore Faith - Is an advanced technique developed by Duela the white that allows the caster to reveal to a target of their choosing why the target chose to fight in the first place, Showing them who or what inspired them to become who they are. Restore Heart - Is an advanced technique developed by Duela the white that allows the caster to show them a reason to love, When Duela casts this spell it shows the target the only remnant of love that Duela has, It was the only memory of love that Agape allowed Duela to keep post curse. Grow Limb- Is a technique that allows the caster to fully restore the limb, Organ or body part that was lost in battle, The limb is fully capable of every function a natural counterpart to the limb created is capable of doing.